rise_of_the_guardians_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sewwn
Sewwn is a new charcter and the main antagonist in Rise of the Guardians 3, Rise of the Guardians 3 Sewwn is first seen stealing from a residnt; later on when he discovers North, he decides that before he can make a 'Bandit' he'll give him four 'tests' to show that he can make it. the first 'test' was to steal a can from a dog in a alley. However; North ended up save the dog after a big chase, which makes the kids look up to him and Sewwn jealous. The next morning,the Second 'test' was to stealing from a candy store, the third 'test' was to steal the Moongem scepter which rejuvenate Big Root. The next day on the revelry, Sewwn is seen watching the Guardians from a far distance and realize the relationship between North and the Guardians by see jack hold North's Hat. He then tells North that for his fouth and final 'test' he wants him to wreck their picnic and steal Ombric's staff. North does do to prove that he it a bandit and not a guardian. he meets up North (Jack and Ombric) in a dead end alley where he convinces North to abandon the Guardians, which North does and broke Ombirc's staff. Later, South confront North on choosing to be a Bandit instead of returning to his famliy, North accidentally reveals South's secret wish to have a famliy, and Sewwn kicks her out of the lair, Later Sewwn take North deep in to the lair revealed that he once Ombirc's apprentice, a magic prodigy who demands to a become a Guardian and rule Santoff Claussen. but Ombirc refuses, saying be a Guardian must be chosen by the Man in the Moon, an undeterred Sewwn learn a secret formula that can turned people into Guardians 'the same formula that Ombirc turn North into a Guardian' Sewwn attempt make the formula but is soon he caught by Katherine, As punishment Ombirc seal Sewwn's magic. After his powers were seal, he swore revenge on the Guardians promising rule supreme over Santoff Claussen and the world. He demands North tell to him give the formule but North refuses finally reailzes that he was wrong to abandoned his family and his duties and responsibilities as a Guardian, but after seeing South dying he is forced to give him the formula to save her life. He dump them in into the machine to extracted their essence to power up the Moongem scepter, but the Guardians arrive just in time to save them and take back the scepter. At the Revelry, Sewwn had kidnap Jack and threatens to kill Jack unless North gives him the Scepter. When North refuses to gives him The Scepter, stating that Santoff Claussen would fall, and his friends congratulate his bravery, Sewwn snaps and attack him. Jack aid North in keeping The Scepter away, but Sewwn manages to get the scepter, But Jack snapped it with his Sword. Jack and North is able to make The Scepter work when South move to defend them from Sewwn's attacks, make The Scepter whole again and wielding a power through North's love for Jack,South,His Friends that was able to seal back his powers and save Big Root. As everyone celebreting Sewwn tried to attack The Guardians and their allies but found out that His powers were seal. Ombirc confroned him and banishes Sewwn to the outlands. Guardians: The Legend of the Sleepy Hollow He was mention by North on how Jack saves them from him. Personaliy Sewwn is the opposite of North; cruel, arrogant, selfsh, unkind to children, sly, and jealous. He is very interested in South and calls her "his girl, " and her reason to live, even though she despises utterly him and repeatedly and emphasizes this. He pretended be nice to North and pormised to live up North's trust in him when he tried to make him into a bandit once again. But in reality, He is a true Monster. This was show when he became far violent and cold, trying kill North and his love ones. Relationships North:'North and Sewwn met each after North runaway from big root. lnitially, Sewwn only agreed to accompanied North on his tests to become a true bandit again, which he gladly accepted no known that Sewwn planning desrtroy Santoff Claussen through him, While he and North respected each other and still friends during that time, North somewhat is having hard time putting some trust into him due to the fact he abusing children,besides this North desired to prove himself worth of being a bandit in his eyes to the point of stealing from his friends and turning his back on Jack again. Needless to say, North got burned when Sewwn, who has a history with Ombirc, wants revenge against him for seal his powers, demanding North to give up the formula, and North finally understand how much he loves and misses his love ones. When Jack and the Guardians saves him and South, Sewwn's friendship turn into pure rage after they escape from his hideout, North managed stop his plans from destroy Santoff Claussen and aloud with Jack, they seal his powers, got his revenge on Sewwn by letting Ombric choose his punishment, lt is also apparent that there is no longer any neutral sides between them as North hates Sewwn for the monster he truly is and Sewwn never truly cared for everyone but for himself and willing to let further his goals. in Guardians: The Legend of Sleepy Hollow North never forgiven Sewwn for almost enging his life and his love ones, it is implied that maybe North is having a hard time to forget him for his actions when he go a search for Jack with Emma and Tall William, he simply says that Sewwn couldn't let go of his hate and in the end, is led his downfall. '''South:'Sewwn and South are seems to get close to her, each time he tries, she rejected him every time but gave up on his idea in interest when she and North got into argument about choose the life of a Brandit instead of living that he had now which that led North to betrays her by blurting out "she's the one who wants to be with a family" in front of everyone and run off, hurt and angry, to everyone's shock. From then on, he had no longer interested in her and constantly change his plan to rule Santoff Claussen, from making North responsible for the curse that claim the village. This also required getting South in danger by asking North to give up the formula to save her. After North and Jack saved the village from his horrible plan and the plot for uprising against Ombirc was foiled. '''Jack Frost: Trivia *He is voice by Karl Urban *He is similer to Buster from Lady and the Tramp 2 , Both hates a group of people (families for Buster), (Guardians for Sewwn), also they tempted the Protagonist in to stealing stuff, They was involved with women (Buster with Angel),(Sewwn with South). *Sewwn was the second Dreamworks villain to be defeat by Both the Protagonist and Deuteragoist, the first one being The Red Death. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Villain Category:Male